Always, Maybe Next Time
by broken0angel
Summary: Time surrounds the Goblin King, he controls and manipulates the essence of time its self, yet the one thing Jareth wants is out of his grasp. Tormented yet again he thinks on the past and looks at the present.


Always Maybe Next Time

Disclaimer: the labyrinth is not mine; I only own the movie. Well I owned a few vhs copies but they died.. now I got it on dvd! Ooo and the soundtrack … I'm only borrowing Jareth for a little bit. I promise to return him in the physical condition that I found him in for others to borrow after me and use as they see fit later on.

Summery: Time surrounds the Goblin King, he controls and manipulates the essence of time its self, yet the one thing Jareth wants is out of his grasp. Tormented yet again he thinks on the past and looks at the present.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Generous!" She advanced another step "what have you done that was generous?"

He blink and look at the girl, the angel standing before him, "Everything. I have done everything you wanted." Taking a pace back into the shadows of the archway. "You ask that the child be taken, so I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening." Taking another step toward the girl that might be his downfall again, and gestured toward the air. "I have reordered time," telling her. And summoning a thirteen-hour clock above his head, letting its hands whirl about as to confuse the poor girl. "I have turned the world up side down" finishing with a sneer.

Sarah continued to advance upon him, her arms were outreached. He retreated deeper into the shadows to hide his tears. "I have done it all for you" he said with a shake of his head. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous? Stay back" raising his hands to protect him self from her attack and taking a step back away from her. "Stay away" he demanded in a louder voice

He watched as her lips parted and she spoke the start of the dreaded words "Though dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City –" His eyes wring with fear knowing that this time it will go the same as the last and it may go on again.

He was retreating step by step up a staircase behind the archway. She advanced into the archway following him. "- to take back the child you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours –"

"Stop" he said raising his hand to him "Wait! Look – look what I am offering you" he raised his other arm and made a gesture with his hand. A glowing crystal ball appeared in it. He spun in on his fingertips, and smiled faintly at her "it will grant you, your dreams.. you remember." His eyes filled with pain as she took another step forward toward both of their down falls " – and my kingdom is as great"

The stairs behind him were descending now, and he backed slowly down them as she stood above him. "I ask so little" he said spinning the crystal on his finger tips. "Just believe in me, and you can have everything you want… everything your heart and soul has ever dreamed of will come true… your dreams" he said hoping that she would understand differing from the speech hoping to throw her off and let her know.

She was frowning, and stopped in her steps "…and my kingdom is as great" she said. "Damn!" she sighed and sank to the stone floor "I always forget that line," her fists were clenched tightly, her nails digging into her palms drawing blood and she was thinking frantically.

He took a step toward her and then kneeled in front of her. He need her to believe him, to see what he was offering her. "Just fear me and love me." He said in a gentle voice. "and do as I say, and I … I will be your slave" he said as he stretched his hand out to her face stroking her cheek, his thumb lightly over her lips, and as she felt the warmth on her lips she gasped and found the words and they came tumbling out. "You have no power over me"

"No!" he screamed his heart torn again, and he let the tear fall out of his eyes, mourning for the loss of her yet again. He tossed the ball up in the air and gently lowed it to her and she reached her hand for it and as it touched her finger tips it popped like a bubble and was transported home. She watched as an owl flew threw her house and then dissipated into seemingly nothingness as a tinged feather lay upon the ground.

Lifting the crystal ball again to see her face again, he watched her as she fades away slowly. The pain of reality eating away at her soul, the fighter within her is fading with the passing days and years. She is a dreamer that should have been in my realm he thought, and yet insisted upon going back to the mortal world that is tarring her apart. She rejects me, the idea that I can heal her, and so the slight balm that should have been applied is gone. Now there is nothing that can be done from the outside.

Anything that could have been done is gone like sand upon the wind. My light touch brings about pain and doubt; my words bring nothing but a headache and sorrow to her. So I am left to wait here, watch her as she falls apart.

She is not the first, nor will she be the last. But do they even know what it is about, do they really see what it is they are denying, the speeches are always the way. Do they not see it till years to late? For at times I hear her calling my name and yet all I can do is wish her well in the years passing. For she said those worlds that are my undoing yet again, just as I had pieced it back together again.

For this lifetime of mine I am alone again and this is my prison… I feel the weight of their losses, the weight of mine, I wish for death at times. For this time around me is trapping me closing in, they get to fade in the night some day, all of my heroines'. I should be used to this heartache, I should be used to this pain and sorrow and yet each time it rips my heart to pieces. Thus I am left with this prison sentence of watching all those that I love die.

As the years pass by in a blink of time the acid taste of bitterness is still within my mouth, and it cannot be washed out. Will nothing go right within this world of time? For each time I see her, I watch her seeing her grow and each and every time she comes to me, finds me and then she breaks me in pieces and wrecks me asunder. I don't know how much more I can take, before I can no longer pick up the pieces that she leaves unknowly behind.

She is the only one I love; she is the only one that I will ever have, though she comes to me in many different faces and names. She still has the same soul, the same sent that lingers in the air and clings to the rocks and land, she is the only one that can save me, and yet she is the one that has always broken me, and thusly her self.

And I am stuck here, watching her fall apart and be destroyed yet again and my soul cries out to hers to end our eternal struggle. Let both of our souls rest, but it seems yet again time, and time again our pride will not let us fail until it is to late. To late to turn it back, to late to learn, to late to let the lesson be applied to either of us. I have to play my part just as she plays her. Our parts cast, our fates always bound together, our souls call out to one another hoping we both see our own foolishness and yet we fall apart.

Maybe next time I'll explain, maybe next time I'll let her win, maybe next time I'll break her before she can break me, maybe next time I wont come when she calls, maybe next time she will come to see what I am saying before to late, maybe next time she wont break the spell in time, maybe next time she'll lose, maybe next time she'll fall in love with me… maybe next time, maybe next time.

Always, maybe next time.


End file.
